Love at first bite
by Sherloki'd
Summary: Michael's watching vampire movies. Raphael knows he's sad, but can't understand why if Mika doesn't know either. Vampirism-Yaoi. Mika x Raph.Rated M. UPDATED, soon to be completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Love at first bite**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own these characters, Kaori Yuki-SAMA does, and I worship her,_ the only thing I own is my Michael plushie.

I'm BACK! My lovely reviewers have rescued me from writer's block-hell, so many thanks, this fic is dedicated to you. I know most Raph x Mika stories are one shots or only two chapters long, so I'll try to deliver as much as I can (and if I can't, then I'll give you more one-shots!).

Mika x Raph – Some implied Mika x Lucy

**Credits** for Malice Mizer's Transylvania translation goes to this site lerman.biz/asagao/translations/malicemizer/songs/transylvania.php

Enjoy.

* * *

**Drink from me **

_In order to escape from deep sadness  
I had been trying to invite death onto myself  
But that was a grave mistake_

The dim light's making my god dammed head hurt. And I know it's not going away anytime soon if I keep watching this crap.

–Yo, Raphael, could you give me some Tylenol?

The wind archangel laughed. –You can't cure a headache with Tylenol, you dumbass, you're an angel.

–I know, I know. But it tastes funny –he smirked, - and I think it makes me high or _something._

_Though all I sought for was peace  
As I listened to the pulsation of your heart with my hands  
And the tranquility in the midst of your silently changing breaths..._

–I'm just curious…-Raphael shrunk upon seeing the murderous look an interrupted Michael dedicated him. –What are you doing sitting in the darkness?

–Just watching some horror movies.

–I see. Where did'ya get the T.V?

–Stole it from Setsuna.

–And…why are you watching this…_this bunch_ of humans singing and prancing and…-his face was soon devoid of all colour- is this a VAMPIRE MOVIE?

–Yeah, I'm fucking bored.

Upon hearing the sceptical moan from the Wind archangel, Michael sighed and turned off the T.V.–You're making a big deal out of this, it's just some crap I felt like watching, you moron. He yawned, pulled his feet down from the desk and stood up, meaning to leave.

Raphael laughed –You don't seem like yourself lately. I think you've been watching too many vampire flicks.

Needless to say, the blond found his ignorant self burnt to a crisp by a blazing fire ball.

* * *

His rage knew no boundaries. Of course he wasn't feeling like himself these days…and though his friend has recognized the signs, he was nowhere near ready to admit the blond was right. Michael wasn't sure if it was the modern horror movies or just the plain nervous breakdown appointed for this time of year (every year since he could remember), but there was something going on.

Immortality, for one, had never been a problem for him, because he knew no other life. He could see what happened after death because he stood in a Holy land, so vampirism wouldn't get to him through the concept of immortality. It was something else.

* * *

Raphael recovered quickly enough to turn on the T.V and spy on what Michael was watching. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on him; after all, he dwelled on human grounds every time he decided to have sex, since angels aren't supposed to harbour any human desire.

_Upon seeing the beauty of the night for the first time I cried  
And when I awoke from my deep sleep  
You were standing there beside me_

_The temptation for eternity I once felt deep...far...long  
Still draws forth candied kisses_

As the movie went on, he realized the sharp pain on the spot his heart was supposed to be. And then it dawned on him.

Who the hell wants to live when you've got no one to live for?

He turned off the _Drink-from-me-and-live-forever_ piece of shit and went off into the night to find someone to bang. Since when had vampire movies Japanese soundtracks, he asked himself, and laughed.

* * *

That's it for chappie number one, I hope you liked. There's more coming out –dare I say it? - **today. **Yup, I'm submitting chapter two in an hour or so.

-**R-Stalin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love at first bite**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own these characters, Kaori Yuki-SAMA does, and I worship her,_ the only thing I own is my Michael plushie.

Just keeping my promise, peeps.

Mika x Raph – Some implied Mika x Lucy

* * *

**Chapter two:**** Bite-marks**

–Mmm, nope, sorry darling, it's not doing it for me today.

One gaze at that woman's startled look told him he better run. Fast. Now. He kissed her, zipped up and left before she threw something at him. When he was sure he was out of reach, he pocketed his smokes and retrieved a cancer stick from the package. He figured it was gonna be a _long_ sexless night.

* * *

Mika focused on polishing Kriel while he waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for. It felt like something was about to happen or maybe he was just going mad. He longed to fight, since it had been a while. He got up from the floor, took his sword–

–Why, Michael, why are you so lonely? Shouldn't you have a girlfriend?

–Fuck off, Raphael.

The blond winced. –That's not a very nice thing to say to someone who just bought you alcohol.

Michael took notice of the plastic bags Raphael gripped by his sides.

–Maybe now I can forgive you for being such a pervert.

* * *

–Where did'ya get that…DVD from?

It took a moment for him to process the question. Damn _booze._

–Earth.

–Why do you get to travel down there so freely? Both smiled since they knew the response to that question. Raphael rolled his eyes at Mika's arrogant look on his face.

–I can go places, Raph, because I am THE MAN!

–Don't get over yourself just because you've got a high rank, Prince of Light.

–Can it, blondie! Who defeats the countless armies of demons? Who controls the soldiers from doing stupid things? –he shouted, proudly,- Who the hell beat Lucif–-

Then there was silence. The rest of the sentence pointed out the legendary battle between Michael and his twin brother Lucifer, aeons ago. Michael saw to his brother's fall from grace, and even though it had happened way before Time itself, he still couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Raphael knew this of course, so he emptied a glass of rum before suggesting they watched some of Michael's dvds.

* * *

Three tequila shots, two rums and one and a half movie later, Michael could barely endure a second without laughing at Raphael's stupid comments about the film.

–It's moronic. The heroine always gives in to the handsome –or gruesome- marquis, count, or whatever. And they leave her alone with that monster!

–I know. And she swoons so eerily under that spell.

–And then they proceed to having sex without having it at all.

Michael stopped laughing. Of course he knew nothing about having sex, but he wasn't gonna point it out.

–Oi Raphael, what's it like?

Or indeed he was.

As the words left his mouth, he regretted uttering them. Raphael chugged whatever alcohol remained in the nearest bottle, trying not to notice Michael's reddening cheeks.

–Well –he suppressed a burp,- I've never been a vampire, so I wouldn't know about having-then-not-having-sex. But I think it's like never completely ...climaxing, you know?

He KNEW Michael didn't know, but he wasn't surprised to see the later nod. They soon grew quiet, so they kept drinking until they remembered to talk about something else. Clearly sex wasn't going to be a matter discussed that night, ­nor any, should they help it.

–Do you think vampires exist, Raph?

–Vampires are demons that manage to break into your delicate surveillance system, Michael. I don't know if they drink blood to survive or not, but–

–Hum.

–What?

–You've just implied that I don't do my job well.

–Erm…

–I should burn you to a crisp, again.

–But!

–I think I'm too drunk to care.

Raphael sighed, raised his eyes from the floor and fixed them in a particular detail he hadn't quite noticed before.

–Let me see your smile.

Michael, indeed too drunk to care, smiled. He even let Raphael get closer and stare at his fangs in amazement. Then a faint tangerine scent reached his nostrils and made his body tingle. The blond doctor's index finger touched a fang gently as a breath of tequila spread between them.

He suddenly felt warm. Warm on the cheeks under the glinting blue eyes, hot on the neck, the belly, thighs and…

Raphael lowered his hand to the nape of his neck and stared at a throbbing mouth.

–Bite me with those cute little fangs of yours, he said, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

And things start to heat up. Man, I'm thrilled like a schoolgirl.

_Runs off humming into the sunset_


	3. Chapter 3

Love at first bite

**Love at first bite**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own these characters, Kaori Yuki-SAMA does, and I worship her,_ the only thing I own is my Michael plushie.

Many thanks to one of my most loyal readers and reviewers, Haizea. This chapter is dedicated entirely to you. 'Cuz nothing says "I love you, my friend" like some implied steamy angel sex.

**EDITED:** I thought about it, and canon's alright, but the readers deserve more! I added a few sentences for the make out scene, and changed the end of the chapter. I promise things are set for romance. _Smirks._

* * *

Bela Lugosi was long gone when he woke up. He tried to sit up, but his eyelids refused to cooperate with him. As he writhed in the dark, he found himself unable to get up. It was the worst hangover ever in the history of Michael. Which one was it? Rum? Or maybe tequila had done him in? Like many, he vowed to never drink again.

The rest of the day went by without major movement. He knew something had happened, but was afraid to remember anything at all. He chose to ignore that crazy gut feeling, so he drowned it in work.

He showed up late at a meeting with his underlings, and made them all run laps.

Raphael, on the other hand, was actually conscious of all the kissing and biting and moaning. Unable to focus on the stories his nurses filled him in, he found himself desperate at the pile of charts. This was not a day to diagnose a room full of cranky angels, he figured. And yet, all he could think of…

_Michael._

* * *

–Hey, how about that hangover? –Raphael blurted after seeing the red haired angel sitting at a waiting room.

–To be completely honest,_ doc_…-he uncrossed his arms and legs, and got up gracefully- to he brutally honest, I must say it's been a pain in the ass.

–Want a prescription or something? You want some Tylenol?

–Ha ha, dumbass. I want you to tell me what to expect.

Then a cold sweat made him shiver perceptibly. Of course Michael recalled the events of last night, and wanted to retaliate.

–Expect…of what?

He wasn't sure what to say in these cases._ I'm sorry I wanted to take away your virginity because you looked cute last night, pal, ha ha ha, _was entirely out of the question.

–You idiot. Then he smiled showing those adorable fangs. -I want to know what we drunk so I can be ready to kill myself if I have to.

Raphael couldn't believe his luck, and let out a sigh of relief.

–The usual, some tequila, rum, beer. Not in that order, I think…well, I'm not sure.

Michael made a face. –I'm not a pirate; I think I can live without rum from now on.

He kept repeating that he was not infatuated with Michael; that men were disgusting, and that women were made for sex. In the solitude of his apartment, things were starting to get mixed up.

So he did what he knew had to be done.

* * *

Half an hour later, he stood at Michael's doorstep.

–Hey, Mighty Archangel of War, I need to have a word with you, if possible.

–I'm a little busy right now, doc. Kriel isn't gonna polish itself, ya know?

Not knowing how to get to the point in a subtle way, the Healer blurted out,

–Bite me like you did last night.

And thus, Kriel was broken in half by the hand of its surprised owner.

After that sentence, what followed was a sequence of images in a flashback manner: never clear at all, but rapidly moving.

There they were, _kissing and groping in front of a forgotten T.V. The intoxicating scent of tangerines and booze; the warmth; a trembling hand at the nape of his neck. And Raphael as far as he could see, but not the perverted doctor he saw everyday, no. The Healer looked different. As drunk as he was he didn't care about gender issues, in fact, that unfamiliar stiffness felt kind of nice. Both his and Raphael's, that is._

–You outta be prouf of yerself, right? - Michael let out, still remembering.

–I beg your pardon?

–It's over anyway. We were drunk and acting stupid.

Now that he remembered accurately, he knew he had thrown up like a sissy and was taken to bed. Red at the face, he snorted, picked up the sword pieces and glared at his friend.

-Don't look at me like that, just because we didn't get to continue doing what we were doing. -The Healer smirked playfully…

And was ceremoniously kicked in the groin.

EDITED: Yup, that's better. And now, for chappie number four.


	4. Chapter 4

Love at first bite

**Love at first bite**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own these characters, Kaori Yuki-sama does, and I worship her,_ the only thing I own is my Michael plushie.

ENOUGH RAMBLING, on with the sexy-time.

* * *

_Michael._

–Doctor, we need you to sign this please.

_Michael._

_And his unnerving cuteness._

–Raphael-san…

_Was he even aware of how incredibly handsome his never-aging face was becoming? Probably not, since he did whatever it took to hide it with mud or blood. And the purple dragon, it kinda gave him this…exotic aura._

There was a loud thud from the pile of forms the nurse had been –most likely- carrying.

–Damn it, Raphael,–_Oh, she was pissed_,–we all know you're **nothing but a sex-crazed maniac,** but I never thought you'd be this selfish to completely ignore me after we banged.

–I'm sorry, Rachel. –There wasn't much he could add to that, she was _right_ after all.

–So just please, let's get this over with so I can go as far away from you as I can.

–Fair enough.

Meanwhile, angelic recruits were being abused everywhere.

–Oh Great Warrior-Sir, please, pleeeeaaaase, we beg you to lessen our burden for today!

In a great display of compassion, Michael nodded and disappeared from view.

–All Hail Michael the Great! - yelled his men, oblivious to the fact that said redhead was mentally miles away, and couldn't hear them.

After a while, he decided he didn't like not knowing what was going on. And he wanted to figure it out.

–Dammit, Raphael! –he yelled, as he spread out his wings and headed out to the clinic.

_He could run from being stuck in this state –this, this body, that no mattered how much he trained, would never develop muscle or grow hair. He could drown that misery in war, in perfecting that hoard of men who could get all muscled and hairy and manlier as they fought._

But he couldn't escape Raphael. He knew what had to be done, and he was gonna do it now. He broke into the familiar office, careful to not slice the door in two this time, for they would need the privacy.

Raphael looked up from the paper pile at the desk.

Michael seemed as if he had grown two or three inches, and his face was fierce. There was no cute, apathetic violence there.

The dragon sparkled under the clean lighting. As he grew closer, the blond could not help but noticing that well formed body, and the manly energy it was emitting.

* * *

It was now or never, so he grew closer and when the blond object of desire was within reach, he grabbed the soft jaw and kissed that pale mouth, hard.

And now, as he was being assaulted by careless teeth and a humid tongue, Raphael understood. Michael had never seemed interested in girls because he was in pain, and he'd taunted the barrier that contained it with his sex-talk. Somehow, he had healed another yet again. He just hoped he wouldn't get hurt in the process, because it was harder to heal for him, since there was nobody who could repair his wounds.

Trembling hands met Michael's back in an attempt to forget about thinking, to just feel the boy closer.

Then there was plenty of heat, and he had gotten from a sitting position to up against a wall in no time. There was a tiny height difference, but Michael made it so it wouldn't get in their way by pulling Raphael a few centimetres down. And then Michael broke their kiss.

One gaze at those lustful yet innocent eyes made Raphael's heart stop.

–What is it Michael?

There was a hint of doubt in his answer.–I don't know how to say this.

–Well, just spit it out already!

–Turn around, then.

–WHAT?!

–I told you, I didn't know how to say it.

–But…I've never done it with a man.

Michael rolled his eyes. –In that case, I win, because I've never done it with anyone, male or female.

There was certain determination in his voice that made Raphael melt. And he did what he was told.

* * *

I don't know where this force came from. It showed up from the middle of nowhere, and lit something deep inside of me I didn't know existed.

I could see the curiosity in his cold blue eyes. I should have been grossed out, or afraid or confused, but I knew I wanted to get over with my virginity, and not just that. Hell, I wanted to fuck Raphael's brains out. I wasn't gonna let mine be thrown out the window, _nah-huh._ At least not without a fight, and it was one helluva fight he was certain to lose.

Neither of us knew nothing but the fact that we were horny and in need, but I did what I thought I had to do, feeling his body and probing, and it was over pretty quickly once I got used to moving against his pale body rhythmically. I never knew if it was good for him –well, I did after, but I know it's a lot like being in the battlefield, when _warm, sticky_ blood from the enemy covers your face.

After sex your body loosens in a way that can't be reached after a battle.

And as for love, I'm sure the way I've been feeling has a connection to this. I think. I don't care, as long as those eyes stay focused on me, I think we can make it.

* * *

EDITED:

Raphael's point of view next. Sorry if the scene seemed a bit incomplete, I'm more focused on their feelings rather than teh sex (I think Mika-chan couldn't care less about the moment itself, or maybe he would?). I'll see if good ol' Raphael can help me complete it in his pov. Can't promise explicit-ness, folks, not my style (if you're looking for something more sexy, read My bloody murderous angel) ;).

Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Love at first bite

**Love at first bite**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own these characters, Kaori Yuki-sama does, and I worship her,_ the only thing I own is my Michael plushie.

_Short chappie. Guess who's the guest star?_

**Raphael's POV**

So I wake up in his arms, sore, a little bruised. It's certainly easier than being with a woman, but more painful. The little bastard sleeps, oblivious to my pain. I think I'm pretending to be mad for my sake. I just know I want him so badly, but I'm scared this feeling will eventually go away.

–It's two in the afternoon, Raphael, comes the voice from the hallway.

Since when did _tall, dark and handsome_ had decided to make an appearance?

–But if I were in your position –**not** with _Michael_, eew- I'd never want to get up either.

He chuckles.

–Geez, Uriel, what do you want?

–I was just worried. The alarm went off an hour ago, and neither of you showed up.

Nah. It couldn't be.

–What alarm?

I couldn't be so sure after all, it was better to make sure.

–_The_ alarm, Raphael. Lucifer decided it's time to duel.

I've got to get up, I've got to tell Michael, oh, he's just gonna love it.

–Wait, I…need to speak to Michael before we leave.

–Fair enough, I'll be waiting. Uriel glared.

I rolled my eyes.

–I know there isn't time for _that_, believe me –I sighed- and I'm too _sore_ to try anything anyway.

Uriel's eyes popped but he didn't say anything and left.

Dammit. –Michael…

Even now he looks beautiful. I should be mad at him for doing this to me, but I'm not. Maybe I was supposed to grow soft over the years.

–Wake up, vampire…

Oh, Michael was a vampire alright.

–You can't just inject me with your venom and leave.

I can't help but lay a hand on his smooth skin. He looks pale, but in fact, his skin glows when you observe him closely. Must be from all those hours in the sun, on Earth…

Which is being devastated right this second by Lucifer and his army.

–Michael, -_I don't want to say his name_, - he, he…

–I know, Raph, he's killing everyone we know, isn't he?

I nod. He stretches out like a cat, yawns and finally sits up to gaze through my window at the afternoon sun.

–Let's _get this show_ on the road.

And I never got to tell him I already loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Michael's POV**

The stupid prick _knows_. He knows and he's come to taunt me.

_Stupid brother._

I arrive at the wasteland he's created.

–I'm here.

He turns. Even now I can see us playing as children.

–Well, well, well, look who's finally made it.

I know that smile is fake, that it's just a pile of rubbish staring at me with a clean _façade._ So why does it still hurt to look at?

–You bastard, you didn't have to do this just to catch my attention, you know?

–Oh, but I think I did. Not everyday my little brother's cherry gets popp—

I swing at him, the battle is on.

I just hope Raphael isn't around to see this. It's gonna get _uh-gly_.

–You have NO RIGHT TO SPY ON ME, MOTHERFUCKER!

Kriël goes in deep as I dive with full force into his heart.

He laughs; the fucking Prince of Darkness dares to-

–LAUGH AT ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

The blade goes in deeper, but he guffaws now. Not a drop of blood.

–You should already be aware of how useless your toy is.

We're so close now my sweat drips onto his armour. I smirk and let the sword go through.

–If it's a fight you want, a fight you shall fucking get!

–But Michael, I don't want to fight you!

–YOU PISSED ME OFF; NOW YOU DIE!

As soon as he breaks free of my grasp, he disappears.

He's left, yet again.

–No, I haven't.

One of his hands reaches for my neck, the other wraps around my waist, and I can't move.

I try to hit him, but I can feel him smirk into my neck.

–I've come to make you mine.

–YOU SICK FUCK!

–But you, you…-his tongue licks off some sweat off my neck,- you didn't wait for me, so now you're in big trouble young man.

I should have known.

–Deep down you **want** me, too; yeah you do.

This man is the devil, seriously.

–You want me because you can't have me, because you can't **be** me.

Golly, I just wish I could kick him in the groin. I bet he has one. He hasn't got a heart, but he definitely has a dick, right?

–What's all that about vampires, huh?

–It's really none of your business.

–I see.- He frowns, I can't look, but I know he frowns.- It's something between you and the blond, huh?

I owe him no explanation. The aeons have transformed him into something I'm not familiar with. The desire he talks about is only possible because my brother is long gone; to me he's just a stranger with a pretty face and a rockin' body.

–I'm gonna make you wish you had never been with anyone else but me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own these characters._

**Warning:**There's a rape scene.

Many thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

I discovered many things the night Lucifer raped me.

One of them is that I'm a lot like the old Raphael. The sex-crazed blond.

I remember the time I made fun of him and despised him for it. But now I know that deep down, a_ fire _burnt inside of me. He just lit the match.

I remember the heat, the sweat and the guilt; and I can't escape from it –from the fact that I _enjoyed_ being carried, and tortured and finally raped by my twin brother. It was dark and sinful and I loved it.

Lucifer hit me and spat on me. He cursed me in tongues and tied my hands behind my back. He made sure to scar me forever.

And that's why I killed him.

**II**

His army couldn't make it on time. We were at the very pits of hell, by his throne.

–GET OFF OF ME, YOU PRICK!

He laughed.

I couldn't move, I was bound by strong leather at the wrist.

–FUCK YOU, LET ME GO!

He kicked me over and over, and I saw so much blood I thought I was about to faint, but I didn't.

Maybe it'd been better if I did.

**III**

It was my first time, and he wasn't considerate at all.

–I thought you had done this before.

I whimpered.

–What's the matter? –Lucifer smirked onto my neck. He forced his body into me, and I felt nothing like I did with Raphael.

And I screamed.

–I bet I'm better than him, he said.

But I wouldn't know. I was kidnapped before Raphael could love me.

–Just bear with it, Michael.

He kept thrusting and hitting me.

It wasn't long until I exploded and broke the leather. I don't remember how, but I found something sharp and dug it in and out until he died.

I was there, bloody and covered in bruises; naked as the day God decided to create me; and I couldn't understand why Kriël hadn't done any damage to him, whilst this stupid piece of shit did him in.

But I sat there in the dark, watching the bastard burn, feeling as if a part of me had died.

Feeling vulnerable and alone as I was, I did the last thing an angel would do –I ate his flesh; devoured him whole, and became the Prince of Darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own these characters,_ Kaori Yuki-san does.

It's been too long since I updated this fic. Well, now I've made a point to sort the entire thing out and round it out so the ending's plausible and nice. If any old my old reviewers are reading, cheers to you for being awesome (this is entirely dedicated to you). The next chapter will be up in no time (cross my heart). It will also be the resolution to this fic.

Raphael got to the wasteland in time to stop Lucifer from delivering what seemed to be the final blow to a defeated Michael, who lay on the ground, covered in dirt and debris. Michael was in a horrible condition. His whole body shook and his eyes looked distant, as if his mind had wandered off beyond repair.

-You got here in time to see my dear little brother die, Healer.

-Lucifer… -Raphael forced himself to look away from Michael's place on the ground into the Devil's eyes. –What have you done to him?

Lucifer smirked, put down his sword, impaling it on the hard soil.

-When you live as long as we have lived and, given my position, _mingle _with the right kind of people, you tend to pick up a few tricks.

-This is _low_, even for you –Raphael scoffed at him.

-Would you like to know what's on his mind right now?

-You're not going to fool me, Lucifer. I won't fall for your trick.

-Oh, but you should. Let me transport you into the scene Michael created for himself.

The wasteland disappeared in a wisp of purple colored smoke as Raphael categorized his new surroundings. They seemed to be in a dungeon.

Michael was chained to the wall. He was wearing tight leather clothes. His hair was long and black. He resembled his older twin, hell, he was the _spitting image_ of Lucifer, but shorter and tattooed.

Michael's eyes flickered upon seeing Raphael standing there. He looked like he wanted to say something, but swallowed and smiled darkly instead. His voice was unrecognizable when he finally spoke up.

-What brings you to my prison, Raphael?

-Michael, what… What are you doing here? –The blond doctor kneeled on the floor next to him, reaching out—

But Michael flinched and snarled.

-Get away.

Raphael stood up to face Lucifer, who was laughing in a dark corner. –What's all this?

Lucifer appeared next to him, swirled him around, digging his dark nails into the doctor's waist and neck. –Look at me carefully and think about what you want to know. Maybe I'll let you know – He licked Raphael's cheek, tasting him – Or maybe I won't –He smirked.

Raphael summoned a gust of wind and the dungeon disappeared. Lucifer was, in fact, sitting nonchalantly on top of a nearby boulder. Raphael knew it was all an illusion, but it didn't stop him from loathing Lucifer's familiarity.

-Don't, Lucifer. I'll get Michael back, with your help or without it.

-Yes, of course –Lucifer nodded, causing a silky strand of hair to slide from his shoulder to his back –Maybe if you wish really hard you can turn darling Mika-chan into a vampire and live with him forever, or wait… Was it like that? How did the story go? I keep forgetting.

-You bastard. Let him back into his mind.

Lucifer jumped from the boulder and landed graciously next to Michael. -He had a very vivid fantasy, y'know. And I'm very, _very_, sorry to announce it didn't involve _you._

It was Michael's turn to speak.

-Raphael, you need to leave. Summon your army. Get every soldier you've got.

-Michael, of course, let's go and—

-Damn it, Raph, let me finish. I won't go down without a fight.

Raphael knelt in front of the red head –We'll get him.

Michael looked pained.

–Raphael, Lucifer's dead. I killed him.

The Healer glanced around looking for evidence of the contrary.

Lucifer waved from his place behind Michael.

-I murdered him.

-You what?

Lucifer filled up Michael's pause –He believes I'm dead by his hand.

They said in unison, Michael's voice tinged with pain, Lucifer's with amusement and darkness.

-He touched me. He tortured me. He… He raped me. And I liked it –His eyes lowered in shame.

Lucifer laughed.

-I couldn't take it. I didn't know I had this darkness inside me.

Lucifer stroked Michael's cheek, but the latter didn't notice. Michael's voice was breaking. –I… killed him when I had an opening to do so.

Lucifer smirked at Raphael's concerned look. –Oh wait, it gets better, _I promise_. Let him finish.

-You bastard.

Michael didn't seem to hear Raphael. He kept on –I needed to quell my darkness. So I ate him. I ripped him apart with my bare hands and devoured him –He made a point to stare into Raphael's eyes as he said the last part –Guess what that makes me.

Raphael reached towards him. He cupped his face in both hands.

-It doesn't make you anything. We can_ overcome_ this. Together.

-I'm the _fuckin'_ _Prince of Darkness_ now, Raphael. Well, not technically (there's other guy who bears the title), but that's one of the many human names for the Devil.

-You're not the Devil, Michael.

Lucifer intervened –It's gonna take _a lot more_ of convincing from your part to burst through my curse, _doctor_. He believes every bit of his sick fantasy.

Raphael looked up, and glared at Lucifer –I'll convince him, we'll beat you. Then _I'll _fuckin' rip _you_ apart with _my_ hands.

-Good luck with that. I'll be on Earth wrecking havoc until you do. _Ta ta_.

Lucifer vanished in another wisp of colored smoke leaving one in agony and the other in confusion.

Michael groaned at the sudden sharp pain on his neck. It was so intense. He closed his eyes and fought hard against it, but his wrists were held, so he had to bear it until it was over.

Memories of Raphael and their last days together ran through his mind, and he remembered the vampire flicks and the alcohol. Their closeness. Everything.

-Raphael?

The blond doctor knelt next to him, face still buried in Michael's neck. Michael felt his head throb, and his neck bathed in sticky blood. He managed to push away Raphael to stare into his face.

-Thank you.

Raphael smiled, wiping Michael's blood from his mouth.

Lucifer's army was beaten down eventually. He had claimed many human lives and gathered millions of souls in the duration of his reign. The humans had a name for that period of time in which they believed they'd been forsaken. _The New Dark Ages_, they called it.

Michael had to remind himself who he was everyday, and that uncertainty caused him great despair for countless centuries. He trained harder, he trained his soldiers for future wars and feigned a strong exterior, but deep down he was always on the verge of collapse.

Raphael stood next to him during the worst of times, holding his hand and watching the films that had united them in the first place, but it never seemed to be enough.

So Raphael knew what had to be done.

Their first time had been juvenile. Michael was nervous and seemed to want to get over with it quickly, barely covering the bases. Raphael wanted to get rid of Lucifer's imprint on his lover, and he knew it would take a good long session to achieve that.

The fact that they hadn't had another opportunity to set their sexual record straight didn't concern him as much as exorcising Michael's fake fantasy encounter with Lucifer. No matter how much he explained it to the redhead, how many psychological and psychiatric terms and processes he used, Michael wouldn't believe him. It all came down to an unresolved sibling rivalry combined to the guilt of having cast his own twin from Heaven that had backfired on Michael, heightened by Lucifer's curse. Michael wouldn't hear of it. He assumed he was filthy and branded for life.

Raphael would show him otherwise. Michael just needed to feel loved in every aspect.


End file.
